rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение:Монстрятник
Бестиарий Не претензия, но лёгкое сомнение — логично ли везде называть монстрятники бестиариями? Кто-нибудь кроме Gereint так делает? Если нет, то это форсед мем похоже на проталкивание термина. С точки зрения значения слово «бестиарий» тут можно использовать только в переносном значении (и как названия некоторых монстрятников, как Fantasy Bestiary). Ведь суть средневековых бестиариев была художественная и нравоучительная (см. в Википедии), а вовсе не каталог живых существ. EvilCat 05:52, июля 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Также, насколько я могу понять, в бестиарии входили только описания преломлённые видением автора описания вымышленных и настоящих животных. Там не могло быть, к примеру, демонов — такая книга уже бы классифицировалась как еретическая или в крайнем случае религиозная. EvilCat 05:58, июля 5, 2011 (UTC) : Обратимся к той же статье: «Также бестиарием можно назвать вообще любой сборник статей о несуществующих животных, в том числе и современный. Например, „Фантастический бестиарий“ Кира Булычёва или „Бестиарий“ Анджея Сапковского. Также к жанру бестиариев можно отнести „Книгу вымышленных существ“ Х. Л. Борхеса или „Волшебные твари и где их искать“ Джоан Роулинг.» А английская интервики утверждает, что «The „worlds“ created in Fantasy fiction can be said to have their own bestiaries. Similarly, authors of fantasy role-playing games sometimes compile bestiaries as references, such as the Monster Manual for Dungeons & Dragons.». Так что не вижу ничего неправильного в использовании слова «бестиарий» вместо жаргонного (и лично мне очень режущего глаза) «монстрятника». А кстати, какой термин применяется в английском жаргоне ролевиков? Gereint 06:18, июля 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Эти части статей Википедии не имеют ссылки — это оригинальное исследование. Обрати внимание на форму даже этих исследований: «можно назвать», «can be said to have», «a bestiary of sorts». А вот первая часть раздела «Modern bestiaries» в английской статье рассказывает о бестиариях, созданных в традициях средних веков. Вообще бестиарий — это не синоним каталога существ. Обрати внимание: бестиарий в Викисловаре и в Cambridge Dictionary. :: По-моему, в отношении ролевых игр «бестиарий» является гораздо более жаргонным, чем монстрятник — последнее ведь короткая форма от «сборника монстров», и обе эти формы гораздо популярнее, чем бестиарий. :: В английском говорят monster book или monster collection. EvilCat 07:28, июля 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: Хорошо, я воздержусь от употребления слова «бестиарий» и вычищу его из вики, только не сразу — оно уже во многих статьях используется. Gereint 07:35, июля 5, 2011 (UTC) :::: Мне кажется, полностью вычищать не обязательно, чёткого требования к терминологии-то у нас нет. Главное, чтобы не создавалось впечатления, что оно основное и единственное обозначение сборников монстров. Достаточно, чтобы его не было в главных и служебных местах статьи (карточка, вводная, таблицы, подписи картинок и другие метаданные, категории). EvilCat 07:47, июля 5, 2011 (UTC) При этом слово «бестиарий», на мой взгляд, ничуть не менее правильное (как и «монстряник» ныне это сугубо ролевой жаргон). Кстати, народ разве действительно зовёт такие сборники «монстряниками»? Мне казалось, что это локальная привычка групп дяди Радагаста, а общего термина всё равно нет (потому и ставлю его, потому что всё равно, что брать за основу). У нас, например, слово «монстряник» не использовалось никогда, а соответствующие книги звались «монстр мануалами» (даже не D&D-шные) или «монстросборниками». Это я к тому, что чистить — да ещё на основе такого спорного момента, как выше — кажется мне избыточным требованием… Геометр Теней 09:16, июля 5, 2011 (UTC) : Усомнилась (потому что косвенно происхожу из того же сегмента, что Рагадаст), и проверила Гуглом по Ролемиру: :* Монстрятник — 539 результатов. :* Бестиарий — 230 результатов. : «Монстросборник» не встречается. Также не знаю, как проверить употребление «монстр мануал» вне связи с D&D. : EvilCat 09:58, июля 5, 2011 (UTC) Сборник монстров Я слышу в созданной Gereint’ом статье презрение к слову «монстрятник» %) Давайте переименуем в «сборник монстров», раз так. EvilCat 11:52, октября 14, 2011 (UTC) : Почему презрение? Я просто отметил, что это слово — жаргонное (так же, например, как отметил в статье про Player’s Handbook, что существует жаргонное «пыха»). Gereint 12:10, октября 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Интересно, если подумать, то само слово «монстр» в отношении противников партии — это жаргон, ведь они не всегда монстры, и в самих книгах «монстр» в основном не используется (особенно если сеттинг не фэнтезийный). EvilCat 12:26, октября 14, 2011 (UTC)